A Meeting of Chance or Fate?
by miaow-ina
Summary: Ron's a cheating boyfriend. Hermione gets drunk. Draco "rescues" her when she passes out. Of course Hermione is angry at him. But could something have changed during the absence of each other in their lives? Dramione, possible lemons, but T-rated for now.
1. Chapter 1

[A/N: HELLO THERE! please read this before continuing (:  
well, this is my first story. i just felt like writing since i didn't have anything to do during my holidays. this is just a trial run and i'm looking for reviews and comments as to how i could improve my writing. if possible, PLEASE review every chapter. if not, just the most recent one :D  
IF you guys think my story is worthy of being continued, please say so and tell me some ideas that i could use in my story! that would help me lots :D  
without further ado, here's my story!  
thanks for reading again!]

Hermione's POV

"Get out of my way!" I shouted as I moved past those idiots. I know I'm not usually this rude, but I'm totally smashed and feeling really pissed off at these jerks that are still hitting on me after I told them to leave me the hell alone.

How did I end up in this situation, you might ask? Well, it's all due to Ron being a complete git. I mean, for fxck's sake! Is one woman not enough for him? I'm just too plain and what? Too SMART for him? Well I didn't need him anyway. HAH! I'm just lying to myself. After I get over this, he'll come back to me and beg me for forgiveness, like many times before, and I'll forgive him, just because I love him and stupid me, thinking that he'll change. But NO. Not this time. Never again. He doesn't deserve ANOTHER second chance.

"Oh!" I gasp as I lose my footing. Doesn't really help that I'm wearing a shorter-than-normal skirt with my top buttons on my blouse undone 'cause I was feeling too hot. I must've looked like a tramp. "Mmm," I murmur as I roll over onto my back. I can't be bothered standing. This is what I am to him. Just dirt on the floor.

I stare up at the ceiling as tears start to well up in my eyes. NO. I will not cry. He doesn't deserve my tears. "He doesn't mean ANYTHING to me anymore!" my mind shouts as tears start rolling down my cheeks.

I don't know how long I stayed there but suddenly, I felt faint and I felt like passing out. Just before my eyes drooped closed, I spotted a head of bright blonde hair and thought to myself, "Hmmm... that reminds me of someone, but who?" 

[A/N: sooo... how am i so far?]


	2. Chapter 2

[A/N: second installment! now, let's just turn back time a bit here (: ]

Draco's POV

Well, what a wonderful day that was! NOT. Stupid employees can't do their jobs right. Geez, I wonder how many people I fxcking fired today. Heh, who cares. I'm rich, I can find newer, better people.

As I walked to my usual apparation point, I was tempted by a bar close by. "Hmmm… one drink couldn't hurt right?" I thought to myself. "I need it anyway," I concluded as I changed directions and headed towards the not-so-average-looking bar. It looked a little bit wonky, but I was in too bad of a mood to care.

When I opened the door, I was quite surprised to see that it was quite empty, but that might be due to the fact that it's only 7pm on a Tuesday night. "Maybe the crowd hasn't come yet," I thought to myself. As I walked to where the bartender was, I noticed a woman, alone, who seemed to be drinking to her hearts' content. She was a brunette [mmm… my favourite] and she had a petite figure, which added to her "hotness". Geez, what am I? A teenager? I've never even used that word in my life before! I tried to take a peek at her face but she had her hair covering her face because she was staring at the table like it was her enemy.

I was going to walk over to her and introduce myself, but, in that one second, she decided to tie her hair up and I caught a glimpse of her face. "GRANGER?" shouted my mind. What the hell would she be doing in a place like this, doing what she was doing, looking like THAT? Damn… the years have treated her well. Wait WHAT? What the hell did I just say about GRANGER? Oh god, now I really need a drink.

"I think I should stay as far away from her as possible… Being around her has never been a good experience for me…" I thought as I thought back to that punch she threw me in third year. "Who knew she had it in her," I muttered and laughed unenthusiastically. I signaled to the bartender for a butterbeer since I didn't want to get totally drunk. Maybe I'll just watch her from that corner…

[A/N: fast-forward time here! (: ]

I don't know how long I've been here. It's probably quite late 'cause the bar is quite crowded now. But, Granger still hasn't moved from her spot. She's been gulping down drink after drink like there's no tomorrow. "Why haven't you left yet Draco?" a voice in my head's just telling me. "I don't really know… There's something about her that just makes me want to stay and see what happens next…" I replied to that voice. Wait… Because of HER, I'm having a conversation with myself? Damn it, I must be going insane.

I'd go and ask her what's up but that would totally be unlike me. Anyway, she'd want me out of her sight when she realises who she's talking to anyway. I've been observing her from the dark corner for the entirety of the time that I've been here. I still haven't finished my butterbeer and she's probably had more than me.

To everyone else, I'm just that jerk who bullied people in school anyway. No one gave me a second thought, just that guy who liked to terrorise people and if I didn't have my way, well let's say that I'd be damn angry. But that's not the real me. No one's bothered to break through my walls, no one knows the person I really am. Who I am to everyone else, is not who I am inside. I guess no one will ever know that…

I look up as she does something she hadn't done all night. She spoke. LOUD. More like, yelled… but her voice… it felt like it called to me. Some idiots, who thought that they even had a chance with someone like her- whoa, did I just compliment Hermione? Wait, HERMIONE? Hmmm… her name sounds good too.

Anyway, back to idiots. Idiots hitting on her. I felt a pang of jealousy as I watched them be that close to her. What is this that I'm feeling? It's so unknown to me. It makes me feel funny, a good-funny, not a bad one… if that made sense at all.

As I watched her head towards another seat, away from those idiots, she trips over her own foot and falls. Originally, if this was Hogwarts and this happened in the Great Hall, I would be the first one to laugh. You know, to keep up appearances. But, this isn't school anymore. And the War has changed me. It changed everyone. Probably her too.

Oh, WHAT AM I DOING? I should help her before one of those idiots drags her off to who knows where. I walk towards her slowly as I don't want to scare her off. She looks like she's just given up. She doesn't even try to get up, she just lies there. I wonder what happened that was so wrong that made her this way. This wasn't the Granger that I knew… where is she?

Oh god, she's crying. I never know what to do with crying women. But when Hermione cried, I felt different to all of the other women that I've comforted. When I tried to comfort other women, I felt awkward and clueless, with the exception of my mother, after my father's beaten either of us. But with Hermione, it felt like my heart was being ripped out.

I walked closer to her and bent down next to her. She looks heartbreaking, both in the good way and bad. From that far corner, I couldn't see how beautiful she's become after all these years. But that meant that I couldn't see her solemn face either. Oh no, her face suddenly turned pale.

"Gran- Hermione! Wake up!" I hit her cheeks lightly, trying to knock some sense into her. Nonono, the worst thing to do when you're drunk is to pass out. I think. I could always hold my liquor so I didn't know. "Damn it, Hermione! Wake up!" I shake her by the shoulders slightly, trying to get a response. "Mmm…" she murmured. Oh thank god, she's still alive. And she's conscious, at least for now.

I pick her up easily and leave the bar, not without some weird looks from the patrons there of course. I walk to my usual apparation point and apparate, hoping that she would still be fine after the side-apparation.

[A/N: its probably really badly written... but let me know how i can improve it!]


	3. Chapter 3

[A/N: And now, after a little fast-forward through time, back to Hermione's POV! What would she think? Hmmm? ]

Hermione's POV

"Mmm… this must be the world's most comfortable bed… It smells really good too…" as I take a sniff at my pillow. But, this isn't the bed I'm used to. This can't be MY bed. So whose bed is this? Abruptly, I sit up and look around at my new surroundings. "Green and silver- okay, owww. Maybe I shouldn't have done that. Why the hell does my head hurt so much?" as I close my eyes and rub my temples lightly.

"Ahem," a cough sounded from across the room. I looked towards the sound and saw someone sitting in an armchair. I couldn't see his face, only his hair. Wow, his hair was a bright blonde. Must be the person I saw before passing out… "There's a hangover potion on your bedside table if you need it," his voice told me from across the room. I turned to my left and saw the said-potion and drank it quickly. "Ahhh…" I sighed happily as my migraine faded away.

I looked back towards the mysterious man. "Excuse me, but where am I?" I question politely. "Hah! Where are you? Can't you take a guess… Granger?" replied the voice knowingly. I gasp in surprise. "MALFOY? WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING AT YOUR HOUSE? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" I shouted at him as I got out of the bed [oh, that bed…] and marched towards him. While doing so, I noticed that my clothes had changed and felt angrier. He's touched me! While I was unconscious! That…that…JERK! BASTARD! xSSHOLE!

As I came nearer, I slowed my walking until I came to a stop about a metre from him. He's changed… he looks even better than before. To say that he wasn't hot when we were in Hogwarts would be a lie. But WOW. Look at him now. He has a smile on his face, one that looks genuine, not that goddamned smirk that I've gotten so used to seeing when we were at Hogwarts.

I realised that I must've been staring at him like an idiot for a while now, but I decide to try and calmly ask him why I'm here. "Okay Malfoy. Why am I here?" I questioned.

"You really don't remember last night do you?" he replied, still amused.

"No, not really. I only know that I was really pissed at Ron and went to the bar to sulk. And then just blank. I don't remember anything else after that… Oh! I- never mind," I retold what I could remember from my not-so-sober time last night. The only thing I left out was that I thought an angel helped me when I tripped… and that certain angel had bright blonde hair and I felt weird just thinking about it. I thought MALFOY was an angel.

"And nothing else?" he questioned.

"Nope, not really…" I lied. An awkward pause followed as Malfoy just stared at me.

[A/N: Well well well, what does Draco think about Hermione's "amnesia"? (: Let me know if i should continue this fict! I should be rewriting this chapter to include Draco's POV as well. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D]


End file.
